Incipient
by KivaEmber
Summary: End of Episode 37. It all started with a little black book...


**Title: **Incipient

**Pairing: **LxRaito if you really want it to be

**Rating: **T+

**Disclaimer: **Nope…sure wish I did though!

**Summary: **End of Episode 37. It all started with a little black book…

**Length: **478 words

**Time taken: **Ten minutes

**A/N: **This was written on impulse… and I dunno if it's a LxRaito or not, it's pretty damn ambigious :D

Hope y'all enjoy anyway. It's a crappy oneshot I did in the morning before my Chemistry and English lang. exam to ease my nerves a little. I _need_ to get an A on both of my Chem papers. I have to, otherwise I can kiss getting into AS Chemistry goodbye.

Argh. Sorry, I'm blabbing. Hope you enjoy this!

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_The rich and powerful __**love**__ to talk about 'justice!' The right to __**punish**__ those you fear…to __**kill**__ those you hate…and call it __**execution**__, not __**murder**__! Is that really __**justice**__? Or is it __**evil**__? What you really fear is your __**enemy's**__ idea of justice! No one can __**truly**__ draw the line between just and unjust, good and evil."_

_-- Bakura, Yu-Gi-Oh Manga_

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**INCIPIENT**

The black book was the start of things.

Or perhaps it was when the Shinigami world began rotting, or maybe it was the human world? Maybe it all started when the one person to use the Death Note to its full potential was born, sepia eyes taking in the first vestiges of life with uncanny sharpness. Or, maybe it started when the world's three greatest detectives embodied in one person first came part of Wammy's Orphanage. It was uncertain.

The beginning was tangled, different threads twisting and twining round numerous knots as people tried to find the end in the Celtic design, any attempts lead them back to one of the beginnings and they were left in the violent recoil as the little black book, innocuous and eerie, claimed more and more lives.

It was unanimous, however, that the little black book, emblazoned with scrawled white letters of 'Death Note' was the nexus, the little spark that ignited the building climax into a whirlwind of death and bonds. If onlys were passed along between them, 'If only I didn't pick up the book', 'if only I gave up the Death Note forever', 'If only I didn't find Misa', 'if only, if only, if _only_!' but it didn't matter, because the end was nowhere in sight and the beginning was all tangled up.

It all started with a little black book.

A little black book labelled Death Note.

And it all started when he picked it up.

It all started when the first name was written down.

Or maybe it all started when the world(s) began to rot?

Perhaps…

It didn't start with any of those things. And it really didn't matter. Because he had found the end, a break in the tangled web of beginnings and nexus as a flash, a phantom whisper of obsidian eyes and ebony strands, penetrated the hazed gold of setting sunlight. He almost smiled, a breathless name slipping past his lips as the spectre melted away. The ending was roaring, the fear gnawing his gut evaporating as he _remembered_ – he guess that he lost.

How predictable. Even when dead, L had to taunt him.

The world dimmed, and he wanted to laugh. No. L wasn't the type to kick a man when he's down, pathetic and resigned. More like L wanted to offer him cake or- or- or…

Doesn't matter.

He wondered if the beginning was different…which one, he didn't know…if maybe L would still be alive and he'd be a God. If someone else became Kira, they would've been caught immediately, too stupid and he'd, he'd never have met L. His rival, his friend, his enemy, his…equal. But that was an if only, and if onlys weren't beginnings…but did it really matter anymore?

No. It didn't matter how it all began.

Sepia eyes closed.

Because this was the end.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **It's supposed to be confusing by the way…and I now need to go catch the bus to school. :D

Hwyl! Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
